Linger
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: A lingering feeling remains within him. - Natsu/Lucy if you squint


**A/N: Should actually be focusing on other stories, but once a new chapter comes out, I usually don't have the inspiration anymore. However, I hope you enjoy this small one-shot. Natsu must realise that Lucy has been hurting, one way or the other. Enjoy!**

.

.

.

_Linger_

_._

_._

_._

Natsu held his hands in his pockets as he stared at the scenery around him. The nearby area around Crocus was something else and therefore he was pretending to enjoy his surroundings but his mind was entirely set somewhere else. It had been two days since they left the capital, searching for guild members. Lucy had taken a few notes with her and she figured that it would be best to search for the Strauss siblings first since they were closest to reach. Happy and he happily agreed and he was excited to meet his friends once more after more than a year but a sickening feeling lingered in his chest.

Lucy still had not told them about her past year and what she was up to. Yes, the girl had become a reporter but that was about it. Up until now, he and Happy were the ones to tell tales about their adventures and Lucy had laughed with them but a sad look remained behind those brown eyes. Natsu knew something was up but was too afraid to question her antics or her story. Happy seemed too oblivious the entire time so the dragon slayer could not discuss it with the feline.

"Natsu?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at his partner.

"You okay?" Lucy asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. "You seem a little dazed."

Natsu ignored her question and asked Happy to fetch some firewood for the night. Happy, for once, got the hint and summoned his wings.

"I don't know, to be honest," he replied after he saw Happy fading from their view. "You seem to _pretending_ you're excited."

Lucy removed her eyes from his gaze and fidgeted with breadcrumbs. "A lot has happened," she said.

Natsu nodded and grinned. "That's why you should be excited!"

Lucy did not return the signature grin and kept her eyes to the ground. "I was depressed for a while," she said after a few moments.

Natsu blinked his eyes twice and a frown appeared on his face but decided to let her finish.

"It was already bad enough that you guys left Magnolia." The dragon slayer flinched at this statement. "But when the Master announced that Fairy Tail would be disbanded, I thought the world shattered around me. I figured that it would be hard for you guys not to be around me but after everyone agreed, my spirit broke." Lucy shoveled closer to her partner and took his hand.

"I know everyone had his reasons for leaving and I respected every decision after a while. Though, that didn't mean I felt lonelier than ever," she continued as she inspect the scars on his arm. "I don't blame anyone for choosing their own path but for a few weeks I did and I regret those feelings. The thing is, I finally thought I had found the family I would live with my entire life. I guess I was wrong."

"Fairy Tail will return," Natsu whispered and gritted his teeth.

Lucy smiled gently and squeezed his shoulder to loosen him up. "I know and we will gather everyone together once more. That is why I tried to track all the guild members. The emptiness of everyone scattering around the country remained in my heart."

"If I had known…"

Lucy shook her head and poked his nose. "Don't blame yourself. I knew Fairy Tail would not be gone forever as soon as I saw your face."

Natsu took her around her waist to embrace the now fragile body of his partner. "I'm sorry. I am not really good at showing complicated emotions, as you might know. I should have come to you first and discuss my departure before I took off."

"You would have left anyway and I think it would be even much harder if it had been in person. I could not have gone with you."

"After Igneel's death, my mind was fuzzy and all I thought that I wasn't able to protect him. That is why I wanted to get stronger, to protect the guild, to protect you. I figured you would have taken care of the rest of the guild members. I didn't know Master was up to something reckless," he snapped the last sentence.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that pain. I lost someone too, actually."

Natsu widened his eyes as Lucy grabbed the necklace under her shirt. Attached to the small necklace, he saw a broken a key. "What spirit… Oh Mavis," he said.

"Aquarius," she whispered sadly and a single tear left her eyes. "I sacrificed her key to save you all. Though, I don't regret it, I still miss her."

"Can we fix it?" Natsu asked and Lucy shook her head as an answer.

"I have done some research and I could not find any solution."

"Fuck that shit," Natsu said as he clenched his teeth. "We will find one!" He said as he punched his fist into the air. With that, he leaped onto his feet and held out his hand to get Lucy up. The girl blinked twice and eventually her lips broke into a genuine smile.

"Together, along with Happy and the rest of this guild, we can do this. I won't be leaving anytime soon so get used to my company!" Natsu yelled and laughed.

Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically. "I'm all fired up!" She yelled back.

.

.

.

**A/N: Don't have much to add. Support is appreciated!**


End file.
